Shaman no Go
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: ]] Que pasaria si los chicos de Shaman King se encontraran con Hikaru. un joven que no es shaman y a pesar de eso, esta atado a un fantasma adicto al Go? [[


**Gochi**: Hola! nosotras somos  Blackthornhiei y Fatima Gochi, y tenemos el gusto de presentarles "**SHAMAN NO GO" Un crossover entre Shaman King y Hkaru no Go**

**Blackie**: Este fic lo hicimos despues de que nos preguntamos que que pasaria si, por azares del destino, Hikaru y Sai se encuentran a medio Tokyo con los chicos de Shaman King" o algo asi.

**Gochi****: Asi que, esperamos lo disfruten**

**Blackie**: Aunque lamentamos decirles que este sera un fic corto, quizás no mayor de 2 capittulos, 3 a lo mucho

**Gochi****: ¬¬ Gracias a que el coco de mi compañera aquí presente se seco….**

**Blackie****: ^^U E-eto…Bueno, que mas da! Ahora si DISFRUTEN!**

**Gochi****: Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS!!! – Se pone sobre la mesa y baila la danza de la lluvia**

**Blackie**: ¬¬u Bien, ahora si, capitulo 1 de Shaman no Go

**-----------------------------**

**Shaman**** no Go**

**_Shaman King/Hikaru no Go Crossover_**

-----------------------------

**Blackthornhiei**** / Fatima Gochi**

-----------------------------

**CAPITULO 1_.- El Encuentro_**

Era una calurosa tarde de verano en la ciudad de Tokyo. Las calles estaban

Abarrotadas de jóvenes que disfrutaban de las vacaciones, y de adultos que hacían

encomiendas relacionadas con sus trabajos.

Entre todas las personas, tres jovenes con extrañas vestimentas caminaban, y por

las expresiones que llevaba, era obvio que estaban perdidos.

"Quiero que me expliques otra vez..." Len Tao apresuro su paso para caminar junto

a HoroHoro, "Que demonios se supone que estamos haciendo?!"

HoroHoro levanto la vista de un pedazo de papel con un mapa hechizo que llevaba

en su mano y lo señalo. "Estamos buscando esta tienda..." Gruño, aburrido de

explicarlo por quinta vez y de tener que lidiar con Len. "Mi abuelo quiere que le

compre un nuevo Goban..."

"Porque un cachorro de oso le arruino el que tenia..." Len termino por el. "Eso

ya lo se. Lo que quiero saber es porque tuve que venir con ustedes!"

HoroHoro se detuvo por completo y dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Len. "Porque no

conozco esta parte de Tokyo!"

A Len le saltaron un par de venitas antes de acercar su cara a la de HoroHoro. "Y

que te hace pensar que yo conozco esta ciudad! Ni siquiera naci en Japon!"

"Y no que eres un experto en buscar informacion?!" HoroHoro le dijo. "Pudiste

haber entrado a ese 'E.T.' que tanto afamas y conseguirnos un mejor mapa que el

que mi abuelo hizo!"

"A ti te enviaron a hacer este mandado!" Len grito "Tu debiste de hacerlo!"

Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, chispas saliendo de sus ojos, gruñendo.

Atras de ellos a Yoh le salio una gota al darse cuenta de que todos los que

pasaban cerca de ellos se les quedaban viendo o se alejaban lo mas posibles.

"Calma... calma..." Decia.

"Amo Yoh!" Amidamaru se aparecio de la nada, y señalo un letrero a una cuadra de

donde estaban parado, al otro lado de la calle.

Y al verlo. Yoh sonrio.

    ************************

Al otro lado de la calle Shindou Hikaru vagaba, buscando un cafe internet lo mas

lejos de Touya Akira como fuera posible. Sai lo habia estabo molestando dos dias

de que queria jugar Go, y la unica manera que podian hacerlo sin ser descubiertos

era jugando en la red mundial.

Como era la primera vez que Sai estaba en este lado de la ciudad, veia hacia

todos lados, como un niño en jugueteria en epoca navideña. Y al oir la palabra

'Goban' al otro lado de la calle, se detuvo y volteo a ver.

"Sai?" Hikaru pregunto. "Sucede algo?" Siguio la vista de Sai.

Un chico con traje chino parecia estar discutiendo con un chico que vestia un

traje tipico de los Ainu del norte de Japon. Junto a ellos estaba un chico

desarreglado.

"Vamonos, Sai..." Hikaru dijo, "Parecen peligrosos y no quiero meterme en

problemas..."

"Pero Hikaru!" Sai empezo a lloriquear. "Mencionaron un Goban!"

"Y eso que tiene que ver?" Hikaru pregunto.

En ese momento, junto al chico desarreglado se aparecio un... samurai? Hikaru dio

un paso atras, sorprendido. Vio a todos lados, pero el y Sai parecian ser los

unicos que veian al samurai.

El samurai señalo un local mas adelante. Al ver lo que era, Sai se alegro como

nunca y Hikaru solo se puso a gruñir... era una tienda de Go

"Mira Hikaru, no me equivocaba, estaban hablando de Go y mira! estan entrando a

la tienda! VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!!"

Asi a regañadientes Hikaru camina hacia la tienda, al entrar ve discutiendo de

nuevo a los mismos chico de la ropa rara y murmura.

"Te lo dije, son muy raros, mejor vamonos" Da media vuelta y esta a punto de

salir cuando un Sai con la cara llena de lagrimas se lo impide.

";__; HIKARUUUU MALOOO! MALO MALO MALOO!" Grita mientras Hikaru se tapa los oidos.

"PODRIAS CALLARTE!" Grita Hikaru cuando el encargado del local entra a la

trastienda, pero Sai no le presta la mas minima atencion, es en ese momento

cuando los tres jovenes de vestimenta extraña voltean a verlos.

"PODRIAS CALLAR A TU ESPIRITU PEQUEÑO GAÑAN!" Grita HoroHoro tapandose los oidos

y haciendo un gesto de enojo demasiado notorio, al decir esto tanto Sai como

Hikaru callan y ponen una expresion como si se hubieran encontraron con un

fantasma.

"o_O Pu-pu-pu-pueden verlooo!?" Grita Hikaru señalando con el brazo derecho a

Sai, el cual esta con la misma expresion señalandose a si mismo.

"Claro que podemos verlo, vaya si los shamanes de Japón son tan inexpertos, es

logico que otros shamanes puedan ver los espiritus acompañantes de otros ...

tonto." Reclama Len con un tono sarcastico, pero la expresion de Hikaru no cambia

demasiado y pasa de la sorpresa a la confusion.

"Sha-man? o.ou y eso con que se come!?"  Pregunta Hikaru para la sorpresa de

HoroHoro y Len.

"Que diceees!? Eres un shaman y ni siquiera lo sabes!? " HoroHoro hace el ademan

de que va a golpear a Hikaru cuando Yoh se le pone enfrente

"Calma HoroHoro" Voltea "Mucho gusto, soy Yoh Asakura y el es Amidamaru" Señala a

su derecha

"Mucho gusto" saluda este ultimo

"El samurai" Dicen Hikaru y Sai al mismo tiempo, luego Sai se acerca a saludar a

Amidamaru ante la sorpresa de Hikaru quien aun no comprende lo que ocurre, al

tiempo Yoh voltea a ver a Len y le dice

"Que impulsivo eres Len, sabes que no todos los que pueden ver espiritus son

shamanes, fue muy descortes de tu parte haberle gritado"

"Mmmh..." Len se da media vuelta "Mejor discutiremos eso en otra ocasion, ahi

viene el encargado" El encargado entra a la tienda.

"Y bien jovencitos, ya decidieron cual comprar?" dice de una manera calmada y

amable.

"La verdad, no tengo idea...como se supone que sabre cual comprar" Murmura

HoroHoro mientras mira a su alrededor y ve la tienda llena de todo tipo de

Gobanes.

"Que acaso tu abuelo no te dijo nada al respecto!?" Grita Len muy enojado.

"Si me hubiera dicho no estaria aqui batallando, imbecil!" Responde HoroHoro con

el mismo tono.

"A quien llamas imbecil!?" ambos se miran y empiezan a pelear de nuevo.

"No otra vez..." Murmura Yoh con una gran gota en su cabeza, justo en ese momento

Sai se acerca a el y con un tono de voz muy alegre le comenta.

"Si quieren, yo les puedo ayudar" Yoh voltea y al ver el rostro lleno de alegria

de Sai acepta con gusto, asi, despues de un rato, todos salen de la tienda,

HoroHoro aun discutiendo con Len y Yoh hablando con Amidamaru y Sai, mientras

este ultimo arrastra a un aun muy confundido Hikaru, luego se sientan en un

parque cercano muy tranquilo y solitario.

"Es verdad, no te hemos preguntado tu nombre" Le comenta Yoh a Hikaru "Como te

dije, yo soy Yoh Asakura y este es mi espiritu Amidamaru y ellos son Len Tao y

su espiritu Bason y HoroHoro y Koloro" Hace un ademan señalando a los jovenes que

aun mantenian un semblante de enojo.

"E-este yo soy Hikaru, Shindou Hikaru y el es Sai Fujiwarano" Señala a Sai el

cual estaba muy entretenido viendo el goban nuevo, al mencionar el nombre de Sai,

Amidamaru aparece frente a Hikaru gritando.

"EN VERDAD ES EL!?" Al oir gritar a Amidamaru, Sai voltea a verlo solo para

descubrir como Amidamaru se acerca volando a el "En realidad eres tu el famoso

Sai, el prominente jugador de Go quien termino sus dias de una manera muy tragica

al ser acusado de traicion!!?"

"Me conoces!? como es posible!?" Pregunta muy sorprendido Sai

"Cuando aun estaba con vida, oi hablar de ti de voz de un shogun al que servi,

luego, al morir, como no tenia mucho que hacer, un amigo espiritu me enseño a

jugar Go, fue ahi cuando conoci mas de ti, se comento que fuiste uno de los mas

grandes jugadores de todos los tiempos, SOY TU MAS GRANDE ADMIDADOR! *¬* "

"o_O QUEEE!?" Gritan al tiempo Sai, Hikaru y Yoh

"Puedes jugar Go?" Yoh le pregunta a su espiritu.

"Asi es!" Amidamaru cruzo sus brazos y se irguio, orgulloso, "Soy el segundo

mejor jugador de Go del cementerio de Funbari! Mi maestro de Go tambien me hablo

mucho del gran Maestro Fujiwarano Sai!"

Yoh levanto su vista al samurai y le sonrio. "Te gustaria jugar contra el?"

Los ojos de Amidamaru se llenaron de estrellas. "Amo Yoh! Lo dice en serio? Para

mi seria un gran honor que el gran Maestro Sai jugara conmigo!"

Sai empezo a saltar de alegria, Hikaru suspiro. No tenia otra

opcion que dejar que Sai jugara, o el fantasma no dejaria de lloriquear por el

resto de la semana.

Asi pues pusieron el Goban y los contenedores de las piedras en una mesa que habia en el solitario parque.

"Listo, Amidamaru?" Yoh pregunto y el samurai asintio. Amidamaru se convirtio en

un espiritu en forma de bolita que Yoh tomo. "Amidamaru! Concedeme tu alma!"

Apreto la bolita contra su pecho y la absorbio. "FUSION DE ALMAS!!!!"

Hikaru y Sai se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"Que les parece?" El joven shaman les pregunto, con la voz de Yoh pero con la

entonacion de Amidamaru. "Empezamos?"

Hikaru y Sai voltearon a ver a HoroHoro y Len, señalando a Yoh. "Que... que es

lo que acaban de hacer?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Una Fusion de Almas." Len empezo a explicar. "Yoh ha permitido que Amidamaru

posesione su cuerpo para poder jugar Go."

"O que?" HoroHoro cruzo sus brazos. "Esperaban que Amidamaru le dijera a Yoh

donde y como poner las piedras?"

Sai y Hikaru se vieron mutuamente, con cara de atontados. "Eso es... lo que

habiamos estado haciendo todo este tiempo..." dijeron al unisono.

Len sacudio su cabeza. "No lo puedo creer... un shaman que nunca ha hecho la

Fusion de Almas... todos los shamanes los han hecho por lo menos una vez en su

vida..."

"No exageres." Le dijo HoroHoro. "Los que usamos Espiritus de la Naturaleza no

necesitamos hacer la Fusion de Almas." En su cabeza, Koloro asintio.

"Porque eres un tonto y un mal shaman..." Len cambio su atencion a HoroHoro.

"Cualquiera sabe que una Fusion de Almas es la mejor manera de conocer a tu

espiritu y crear un vinculo mas fuerte con el... no importa el tipo que sea."

"A si?" HoroHoro empezo a provocar a Len. "Pues no me da la impresion de que tu

hermana haya hecho la fusion con Bruce Long..."

"Porque es un zombi!" Len gruño "Y deja a mi hermana fuera de esto!!"

"Tu empezaste!!!" HoroHoro le contesto.

Y en un segundo, la lanza de Len y la tabla de HoroHoro ya estaban poseidas,

listas para batalla.

"No les hagas caso." Yoh sonrio, regresando la atencion de Hikaru al Goban.

"Siempre hacen eso."

"Oye..." Sai empezo, echandole el ojo a los otros dos shamanes para evitar que

Hikaru saliera lastimado, "Y con esa Fusion de Almas... Amidamaru-san puede

sentir las cosas que tu tocas?"

"Asi es." Amidamaru sonrio. "Puedo sentir todo lo que el Amo Yoh siente, como cuando

estaba vivo."

"Como estar vivo..." Sai repitio y empezo a imaginarse que al fin podria probar

los tacos del restaurante mexicano a la vuelta del Instituto de Go, podria probar

las pupusas del nuevo restaurante salvadoreño que estaba por el colegio; podria

saber el sabor de una soda; podria volver a comer arroz; pero sobre todo...

volveria a sentir una piedra de Go entre sus dedos.

"Sai... que estas pensando..." Hikaru pregunto cuidadosamente al ver la mirada

soñadora de Sai.

"HIKARUUUUUU!" Sai grito. Fue tan repentino que hasta Len y HoroHoro se olvidaron

de su pelea. "Hagamos la Fusion de Almas!!!!! Hagamosla! Hagamosla! Hagamosla!!"

Tomo a Hikaru por los hombros y lo empezo a sacudir. "Por fa! Por fa! Por fa! POR

FAVOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!!!!!!"

A los shamanes y sus espiritus les salieron unas grandes gotas. Nunca se habian

imaginado que un respetable maestro de Go hiciera tanto berrinche y que fuera

tan... infantil y consentido.

A Hikaru le empezaron a saltar venitas hasta que se convirtieron en una sola. "NO

SOY SHAMAN!!" Grito. "No lo puedo hacer!!"

Sai desaparecio y aparecio en otro rincon del parque. "MALO! MALO! HIKARU MALO!"

Yoh trato de arreglar la situacion. "Calma... calma... todo esto tiene solucion."

Y le sonrio a Sai. "Ya veras. Todo saldra bien."

--------------------------------------------

**Gochi****: Bien, aquí termina el primer capitulo… pero no desesperen, el segundo no tardara!**

**Blackie****: Eso esperamos…**

**Gochi****: o.ou bueno, eso si…**

**Ambas:** BYE!!


End file.
